Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *Tomorrow, the winners of Penguin Play Awards will be accounced oon Club Penguin! *Tomorrow, a new Penguin Style will come out! *The April Fools Day 2009 party is here! The Box Dimension and the Box Store are new rooms added exclusively for this party. *More snow sculptures can be seen now! *A new Martial Artworks catalog is here! * A new Snow and Sports catalog is here! * Three Game Upgrades Catalogs has been released at the Cove, Ski Lodge and Dock. *Non-members can visit the Stage! (but they can't visit the Backstage) See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements *Hate Mail has to stop now! *Barkjon has been the first person to get 5,000 edits!!! *If you have read the Artemis Fowl series, please edit at the Artemis Fowl wiki! It needs a lot of help!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC *Vote at this page, please! *Come check out the Sith Cub Awards! * A new rule have been added - no fights on the Shout Box. * Will everyone please go to the Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Improvement page and try to think of ideas to improve this wiki. Also put what you think of other peoples ideas. ~~Bluehero~~ * With the approval of Barkjon and two other admins, I have added new rules for promoting users to help prevent any more crisises. So all Bureaucrats please check the page and follow these rules when promoting users. ~~Bluehero~~ * Tigernose has quit. * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! March's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Sharkbate! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Sk8itbot08' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Lodge Attic. It is in the form of a Top Hat. Next pin will be hidden on April 10 - April 23, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. *A Penguin Play Award can be found at the Backstage (members-only). *A Blue Propeller Cap can be found at the Mine. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help